Glacia Fridges
|-|Regular Form= |-|Winter Maiden= |-|Younger= Image credited to petite-emi (Second one) and Riot League for rest Summary The Winter Maiden of Remnant for the past 60 years. She is notable to be a powerful warrior of Antartica and is the best fighter there in her peak. Being granted the Winter Maiden's power made her seem almost unsurmountable in power. If she so chose to she could bring about the end of a continent. But she is a wise leader of her people and chose to advance Antartica, ensuring the proper growth of her people. But come age and diseases with time. Those weaknesses of hers are stalled by the power of a Winter Maiden, but she cannot stay like so for long. For that, her reappearance is done by the way the Winter Maiden is always chosen. By the Winter Maiden Tournament. Appearance and Personality Current Looks *A stern and firm woman just from her appearance alone. As someone who has lived in Antartica in her entire life, naturally one's body would adapt to their environment. Having been trained through such a harsh environment she is notably fit. The former ways of her people was once about the strongest will survive but such a way of life was altered. Nevertheless she's still one of the many who believes in training of the body with the mind so even at her age she's quite fit and still attractive. She visibly has white hair tied back and frequently wears a mix of armor and winter attire. Though it's not as if the cold bothers her, in fact she complains a lot about the heat by herself, it's a way to present herself. Winter Maiden Past Self Personality wise she is as expected, stern and experienced. Her cold tone however doesn't stay very long. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Glacia, Fri Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 60+ Classification: Human, Maiden Date of Birth: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: *Winter *Peace *Friendliness *Humble People *Families *Antartica Dislikes: *Arrogant beings *Evil *Grimm *Sanguine Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Formerly brown, now Blonde white Hobbies: *Watching over Antartica *Training Values: Pride and Power Martial Status: Widowed Status: Alive Affiliation: Winter Maiden Association Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A, 6-B (By tapping to the Winter Powers) | At least 6-A, likely HIgh 6-A or higher Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Punched an assassin through the wall while sleeping), Enhanced Senses (Sensed assassins surrounding a building that she's in. Despite being blinded, she was able to take out an assassin attacking her blind spot), Aura (Naturally a Maiden would be exceptional in the use of aura), Precognition (Like many skilled Hunters, a Maiden is able to predict enemy monsters and humans. The more hostile an enemy is the higher the level of precognition. This has gotten to the point that sometimes Glacia would get visions in her dreams), Limited Mind Reading (Could detect someone's emotions and bits of their current memories by looking at their eyes), Forcefield Creation (Could naturally create high level barriers), Danmaku (Could unleash a heavy barrage of ice based attacks in varied patterns), Healing (Low-Mid type. Can heal from having her limbs being severed), Flight (Could take flight with her ability and dodge well), Weather Manipulation, (Refocused a blizzard into a compact area. Cleared the skies with her power) Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Not even fazed by the incredibly cold weather of Antartica), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Could always sense the strange effects and feeling related to the time loop in Antartica. Resisted an attempt to age her or slow her down via time), Resistance to Fire Based Attacks (Negated numerous fire-based attacks from high level enemies like Sanguine and Dominic), Resistance to Power Nullification (The primary reason why she was able to recover from Dominic's attack was because she resisted the power negation device), Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Illusions (Could easily see through illusions and deflected Haikou's hyponsis back to him. Negated Dominic's attempt to control her), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Possession (Dominic's Strings strikes at the soul) *'Second Key' **Fear Inducement (Made several Demon and Dragon Class Dragons flee in fear with a glare), Aura Arnmanet/Skin Hardening (Can turn her skin into something crystal like to reduce a lot of damage taken), Absolute Zero (Could completely freeze the area around her such as aura particles and spiritual attacks. A trademark spell for very high level magicians.) Immunity to Ice Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Untouchable by any ice attack), Immunity to Fire Manipulation (Her presence alone is so cold that flames of high temperature would be extinguished) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Shook an island with her presence in order to dispose of Grimm. Cleared an entire mountain range of Grimm), Country level by tapping to the Winter Maiden Powers (Power level compared close to a High Dragon Class. In her fight, repeatedly prevented the entire continent of Antartica from sinking) | Continent level (Prevented Antartica from sinking with no issue. Was curbstomping Dominic Boss until she started succumbing to her wounds. Took out an Overlord Class monster with ease), likely Multi-Continental level or higher (The more she froze her surroundings, the more powerful she became. As a Winter Maiden, she has the capability to take down giant world enders like Trishula) Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Conserves her strength. Nowadays avoid moving so much of her own will. Even her boar is only that), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed and reactions (Intercepted a lightning bolt attack from an assassin that was out to get her) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic, likely far higher (Dominic's lasers were easy for her to dodge. Even when under the effects of a black hole and a power negation ability) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Mountain level (In her past, took on an attack from a giant dragon whose body could destroy mountains by nudging them), Country level by tapping to the Winer Maiden Powers (Just a bit is enough to manipulate the weather all over Antartica and defend against an attack of that scale) | Continent level (The presence of Trishula which shook Antartica and threatened to collapse it was something she could take on), likely Multi-Continental level or higher (As a Winter Maiden, the previous Maiden's powers gets passed on. The previous Winter Maiden survived numerous attacks from the world ender Trishula) Stamina: High despite claiming she tires out easily. Range: Multi-continental. Her ability usage could bring about weather alterations across the world if she didn't manage it carefully. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Very wise. Never trusted Dominic yet at the same time saw through his plans and what he hid behind. Extensive experience with fighting due to her age. A prodigy with a mace and ice magic. Weaknesses: Her higher-end form puts a bit of exertion on her and thus she needs to rest for a bit | This is a very taxing ability and can only last for an hour at most nowadays. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Regular | Winter Maiden Form Note: Notable Traits and Abilities Excerpts Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Old Characters Category:Barrier Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6